Interrupted by Fireworks
by Vincent Seyuri
Summary: Short fiction with Seifer realizing one or two good things with being nice to Zell. WARNING! Shonen Ai!


Interrupted by Fireworks

Interrupted by Fireworks  
**by Vincent Seyuri**  


"So, what do you say, Zell? Are you coming?"  
Zell looked away uneasily. "I don't think so," he said softly. "I mean, it's not like I've got a date or something."  
"You don't need a date," Squall replied, looking perplexed. "You can come anyway."  
"I know, but..." How should he explain? "The person I want to bring isn't really a SeeD yet."  
"Well, I'm not a SeeD either," Rinoa grinned, latching on to Squall's arm. "And they can't stop me from coming."  
Zell sighed inwardly. New Years Eve was nothing for him, had never been. Sure, the fireworks were nice, but the rest of the night was nothing special if you didn't have somebody to share it with. And Zell never did.  
He thought about the others. Squall had Rinoa, Selphie was bound to have persuaded Irvine to come with her... Hell, even Quistis had a date!  
"But, what about that girl form the library?" Rinoa suggested carefully. "You know, the one with the pigtails?"  
"Maria?" Zell snapped back to reality. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause I'm not interested!"  
Rinoa looked a bit taken aback. "A- all right. I was just trying to help..."  
"Well, thanks and all that," Zell said irritably and started for the door. "You two have a good time."  
"Squall," Rinoa hissed and poked the young SeeD between his ribs, "Say something!"  
"Um, uh, well-" Squall said, rather clumsily, "Think about it, okay? And, uh, happy new year if we don't see you."  
"Yeah," Zell said grimly. "Happy new year."  
He strode down the corridor with long steps of anger. What the hell did they think about him anyway? That he was some kind of ray of light to cheer them up? They always seemed so surprised when he proved it otherwise, like it was in his nature to keep that glowing halo constantly polished. Even Squall seemed to think so now.  
It hurt. Wasn't there anybody to take him seriously?  
Even though his stomach growled at him, he discarded the idea of trying out the cafeteria. They were bound to be out of hotdogs anyway. Of course, a pizza wouldn't be too bad either, but... No. He didn't feel like eating.  
"It's at times like this I wish I was old enough to drink," he muttered to himself.  
"What's the matter chicken-wuss?" came an all too familiar reply. "Want to drown yourself already?"  
Heart knitting into a tight lump of stone and positioning itself in his throat, Zell froze. His blood started to pound at his temples heavily.  
"What do you want, Seifer?" he said tightly.  
"Just checking on my favourite little- "  
"Listen, I'm not in the mood, all right?!" Zell snapped and spun around, more than ready to wipe that smart-ass grin from Seifer's face. "Just leave me alone for _one_ night, okay?!"  
Seifer shrugged. "Fine with me."  
Taken down to earth in a second, Zell stared. Did he actually hear Seifer say that? Did that bastard actually say that?  
"So, how are you going to celebrate tonight then, Zell?"  
And he actually called Zell by his _name_?! What was up?  
"Um, I dunno," Zell stammered. "Watch the fireworks and then continue like any other night I guess. It's what I always do."  
Seifer looked stunned. "Why? Isn't that just a little bit boring?"  
"Sure as hell is, but what can I do? It's not like I want to go to the SeeD party."  
"Why not?" Seifer leaned against the wall casually. "I'd die to go."  
_I know you do,_ Zell thought. _And if I could, I'd bring you_  
"Well, I don't have anyone to go with."  
Seifer got that special glint in his eyes; like he always did when he found something particulary nasty to tease Zell with, but for once, he thought the better of it. The blonde martial-artist looked rather sad.  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"Huh?" Seifer snapped out of his reverie. "Hang out, I guess. The disciplinary commitee have been dispatched for tonight, so Fujin and Raijin are going to some restaurant."  
"Are you going?"  
"Nah, I think I should let them be for once. They like each other."  
There was an awkward silence. Zell looked down at his shoes, no wanting to meet Seifer's unflinching gaze.  
"Well..." he said slowly, not wanting this compact feeling of uneasiness to settle on his mood as well. But whatever he'd been going to say was cut off.  
"We can hang out together. If you want to."  
Zell looked up with a jerk of his head. "W- what?"  
"I said- "  
"No, no, I heard what you said, just... Really?"  
Seifer looked bewildered. "Sure. I mean, I've got nothing better to do, so dragging you around can't be so bad, now, can it?"  
Zell chuckled. "I really should hit you for that one."  
"Uh huh?" Seifer stepped rather close to Zell, looking down at him with a menacing grin. He'd been thinking about this for a long very time now. Perhaps this was the time and place to actually do something about it...   
Zell stared up at him, not really understanding what was going on.  
"Uh, Seifer? What are you doing?"  
"Checking you out," Seifer whispered, edging a bit closer still. He suddenly reached out, putting a finger on Zell's lips, more tender than Zell had ever seen him before. He found the pace of his heart was speeding up.  
"Hey, what are you two up to?"  
The concerned voice cut right through Seifers plans and he looked over his shoulder angrily, only to see Irvine coming down the hallway.   
"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"  
"And just what do you think we're doing then?" Seifer hissed, putting his hands on his hips in a very threatening manner.  
"I think you're picking on Zell again," Irivine replied, just as cooly. "And if you don't stop that, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget."  
"Oh, will you now?" Seifer drawled, that slow smile spreading on his face again. "Why don't you come at me, cowboy? Show me what you've got."  
But before Irvine had a chance to reply, Zell intervened.  
"_Thank_ you, Irvine, but that won't be neccessary. We were just talking."  
"You were what?" The sniper was dumbfounded.  
"Talking," Zell emphasized. "You know, communicating?"  
"Bu- With him?"  
Zell sighed. What a moron.   
"Get lost, Irivine."  
"What?!"  
And that was that. Reaching the end of his already strained patience, Zell punched Irvine so hard that the sniper fell to the ground with a heavy thump. He turned around and walked down the corridor.  
Seifer stared after him for a few moments, then hurried after him.  
"Hey," he grinned, slapping Zell's shoulder, "Looks like my cub finally got some teeth!"  
"I'm not your cub, Seifer," Zell said, blushing heavy crimson at the words. "And I've been able to bite for a very long time now."  
"No kidding?" Seifer mused, steering their steps towards the Dormitory corridor. "Maybe you could show me some time."  
Zell frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"You'll see." _Oh, you'll see all right..._  
They reached the door to the rooms where Squall and Zell usually stayed and Seifer leaned at the wall. He looked at his watch.  
"Time's eleven thirty on the dot. You'd better hurry up and get changed into uniform if we're going to make that party."  
Zell was struck dumb. "What party?"  
"The SeeD party, remember?" Seifer said in a tone you normally used when talking to children or idiots. "Geez. That's nothing you forget, you know."  
Zell tried again. "But, I thought you couldn't- "  
"Not unless I have a date who's a SeeD, right?" Seifer grinned and pushed Zell into his room. "Now get going or I'll help ya get those clothes on!"  
_Actually, I'd rather help you get them off..._  
Feeling as if he was in some kind of dream, it was a rather dazed Zell that got into uniform and fixed up his rather limp spikes once again. Seifer looked him over critically.  
"Much better," he said approvingly. "Now, let's hit that dancefloor."  
  
"Squall, can you see what I see?" Rinoa hissed in her partner's ear as they slowly moved across the floor. The young SeeD had actually taken a few more lessons for this special occasion, and was rather enjoying himself.  
"See what, dear?" he said calmly.  
Her smile frozen like a mask, Rinoa spoke through her teeth. "Over there, at the pillar. You know, where you used to hang out."  
Squall took a few steps left and turned them around. He made a choked sound in his throat. "Seifer! What the hell is he doing here?!"  
"And the big question is, how did he get in?"  
"You think somebody brought him?"  
"What kind of a crazy girl would do that?" Rinoa shivered.  
"Had this been two years ago, you would," Squall reminded her gently and quickly moved his foot out of the way of her vengeful heels.  
"That's not the point!" She tossed her black hair back from her face. "With all he's done, who'd do it now?"  
"I dunno," Squall shrugged. "Somebody with a real crush maybe?"  
  
I was all ready to make my move. It was all so perfect. Fujin and Raijin out of my way, no nosy Squall poking around, and my little cub looking more gorgeous than ever. It was the last night of the year, and everybody so agitated and expecting. Just like me.  
I looked over to where Zell was, cruising through the mainstream, trying to reach some far-away table with an unlimited supply of hot-dogs. I chuckled. Just like him. Maybe if I decided for a career as a hot-dog vendor instead of the number one SeeD, he'd be more interested.  
But, despite everything, I sighed. I'd been planning for this particular occasion months now, and everything was running rather smoothly, but... I was having second thoughts. Why now, when I was so close?  
It didn't take me long to realize that we shouldn't stay here, with the others. Looking around, there were happy faces all around, but it wasn't for me. I was still outside. There was another place beckoning for me.  
I quickly hurried through the mass of dancing students, not minding the angry glances shot at me. I tapped Zell's shoulder lightly.  
"Hey."  
"Oh! Hi, Seifer!" he beamed at me, swallowing hurriedly. "What's up?"  
"Fireworks," I whispered promisingly. "But not here."  
"Really?" Zell's eyes were shining and I felt a shiver down my spine. "Where?"  
"Come with me."  
  
"You were right, Seifer," said Zell. "We'll be able to see everything from here."  
"Mhm," Seifer nodded in agreement. "And it's not so crowded."  
"Yeah."  
They were silent, but this time around, it was okay. It felt all right to be quiet, listening to the soft sounds of jungle of the Trainingcenter around and below them, and the sounds of laughter and talking in the distance. Balamb Garden had been lit up and was twinkling along with the stars, almost blotting out their soft light. Suddenly, a great wave of joyous shouting could be heard and there was a massive boom when the first rocket was sent up into the sky, raining down silver on the ground.  
"Happy new year, Seifer," Zell said suddenly.  
Seifer smiled at the sky and, without thinking, laid his arm around Zell's waist, pulling him close.   
"Happy new year, Zellu-chan," he murmured.  
Zell kept his face towards the sky and Seifer looked at him fondly. The lights of the fireworks were sparkling in those blue eyes of his, and the smile on his face could not be described by any word except divine. _  
And still despite that, I did not kiss him. For I, Seifer Almasy, had finally undestood that to win somebody's heart, you don't simply take, you persuade and tempt. Even though sometimes you might need to help love on it's way._

Copyright©2000 [][1]Vincent Seyuri.Allrightsreserved.  
  
All characters and places belong originally to Squaresoft Inc, and no copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this fanfiction. 

   [1]: mailto:sephiroth_lorne@yahoo.com



End file.
